japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu
Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu (少林寺 歩) is a defender, and midfielder of the Raimon Eleven. Background His birthday is never mentioned. He wanted to study martial arts at Manjuyu Junior High. But he entered Raimon Junior High to play soccer. Personality He is described as being a very sweet, and kind person. However he can get serious when he needs to be. He also enjoys training. Appearance He is one of the most smallest characters in the original Inazuma Eleven series. He has black eyes which look like crosses, and long brown hair tied in a big ponytail. Apart from this ponytail and one bang he is bald. He mostly wears the Raimon school uniform. However he is always confused for a girl. Abilities Tatsumaki Senpuu Kung Fu Head Bunshin Feint Bunshin Shoot 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Since the soccer club have only 7 members, thus they had to face the threats of being shut down at any moment. But thanks to Endou Mamoru's effort, they were able to get enough members before their match with Teikoku Gakuen, and even the legendary striker Gouenji Shuuya. It is shown that Shourin's legs have a huge amounts of power, as he was able to free Kabeyama from the closet that he was stucked in. Shourin also created a hissatsu for himself, Kung Fu Head. And then in the final against Teikoku Gakuen, he created another hissatsu, Tatsumaki Senpuu and passed through a member of Teikoku. At the end of season 1, Raimon was victorious and became the champion of Football Frontier. Season 2 After winning the FF, Shourin joins Raimon in fighting against Aliea Gakuen. But he and some other members like Max, Handa, Shishido, and Kageno were badly injured in their first match with Gemini Storm. They were all sad and apologies to Raimon for not being able to fight with them any longer. But later when Endou came to visit them in the hospital, he noted that they were all fired up about coming back so they could fight Aliea Gakuen. After Raimon won against Aliea Gakuen's final team, The Genesis, Shourin and the others appeared, this time becoming Dark Emperors' members. With the power of Aliea Meteorite, the Dark Emperors were able to gain absolute advantage during the whole match, Shourin and Shishido created a new hissatsu called Shooting Star. But when the match was going to end, Endou returned to the keeper position. After defeating all of Dark Emperors' hissatsu, his feeling reached Shourin and the others's hearts, broke the Aliea Meteorite, and free them from its dark power. Season 3 Shourin wasn't chosen for playing in Inazuma Japan, but he and the others still practice normally in Raimon, and always cheering for them. Before their final match with Little Gigant, Shourin and the others sent a video tape to Inazuma Japan, cheering them happily, and surprised them with the crowed new members of Raimon. In episode 126, when Endou and the third years received their graduation diploma, Shourin and the second years were all crying, because they knew that they'll have to say goodbye to them. He was seen to be part of the Raimon's gymnastic club for a while. Shourin played happily in their Graduation match, and in the end, he and Natsumi persuaded Endou to tell them his last words, as the captain of Raimon. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokui He is seen in the opening as one of the few people that is chosen to play on a different team for soccer. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Quotes *It's the best Relationships Endou Mamoru Shishido Sakichi Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Tim Saunders. *His nickname "Shourin" is the Japanese pronounciation of the word "Shaolin", a kind of Chinese martial arts style. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masako Jo *'English' : ??? :all information on Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Shourinji_Ayumu Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males